


Babysitting Loki

by Jeniouis



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter Heimdall-ish?, Babysitting AU-ish, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Omega Thor (Marvel), One shot?, Teen Heimdall, Teen Thor, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: How, HOW, did Heimdall always end up catching him? Loki’s own parents couldn’t keep up with him the way Heimdall did.





	Babysitting Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, Loki doesn't know what Heimdall's powers are, he just knows that Heimdall is being trained to be the gatekeeper.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Striking him with a sword would only lead to negative consequences. But, god, Loki wanted him gone so bad.

The young alpha looked from the top balcony while Fandral held his brother close, kissing his forehead. Telling Thor how much he loved him. It made Loki want to vomit. Fandral was stealing his brother away all for this silly, petty notion of love. Stupid love. Stupid Frandal. Stupid Thor.

“Come along young prince.” Loki heard a voice say from behind him. The voice startled the young alpha. He thought he had left no trails when he snuck away earlier. Loki turned around and looked up at the future gatekeeper. Currently his keeper, much to Loki’s dismay. Apparently, watching over a small child was elementary when one was being trained to watch over an entire realm. Loki never had a chance. That was probably why his parents chose Heimdall as his keeper instead of lovestruck Thor.

“Heimdall, go away. I'm protecting my brother.” Loki said as he began to turn back to the task at hand but only found himself lifted from the ground and into strong, and surprisingly, safe arms.

“He is not in peril.” Heimdall stated, his voice as uninterested and stoic as ever.

“Not yet but he will be!” Loki argued, looking past Heimdall's shoulder at the disappearing forms of his brother and his soon-to-be mate.

“I doubt it.” Was Heimdall’s stale reply.

That was it. No comforting words. No false platitudes. No helpful subject change. Loki was beginning to think his dislike for his keeper was mutually shared.

Loki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You do not understand the severity of my situation. You don’t have an omega brother staring into the face of a bad situation.”

“I do not and neither do you.” Heimdall said.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Your parents wouldn't promise your brother to anyone less than a noble gentlealpha.” Heimdall said. Loki thought hard about that. He supposed that was true. But still…

“They can make mistakes. They do it all the time.” Loki argued.

“Don’t let them hear you say that.” Heimdall said, his voice still very uninterested.

The future gatekeeper carried Loki out to the royal garden. Because he was still young, Loki wasn’t allowed to wander outside the castle. Two scores ago, Thor had started teaching the young alpha how to wield magic. And the young prince realized he could use the lessons to try and sneak out the castle.

Subsequently, Heimdall was recruited as his charge.

“Stop running away Loki.” The keeper said as he placed Loki on the ground.

“What will you do about it?” Loki hissed, glaring up at the training warrior. At first, his charge had proven to be a refreshing challenge from the string of ditzy maids and vapid servants. But the young alpha had grown bored of playing these games with the big oaf. Loki had been trying to irritate his keeper into quitting but the idiot refused to get the point. It was time to take it up a notch. “I do not have to obey you. You’re the servant here, not me!”

Heimdall sighed deeply. Surprisingly calm. As if he were more tired by the situation than irritated.

“Behave young prince or I will tell your parents how you’ve been acting.” Heimdall warned.

“Tell them!” Loki said. And with a green shimmer, he teleported to the main hallway. Though he was immediately disappointed, Thor and Frandal were gone. With a low growl, the young alpha teleported again. Not far, just further down the unnecessarily lengthy hallway towards a door Loki believed led outside the castle. Where, Loki wasn’t sure. That’s why he couldn’t teleport there. He could only teleport to places he’s seen and been.

So, after a quick all around glance to make sure Heimdall was nowhere near, Loki reached up to the door handle. Excitement was bubbling inside of him; Loki was finally able to see the outside world up close.

Then all his excitement was extinguished like the smell of trash kills one’s appetite.

Because standing before him was the very keeper he thought he’d abandoned just moments before. How, HOW, did Heimdall always end up catching him? Loki’s own parents couldn’t keep up with him the way Heimdall did.

Loki glared up at his keeper, who only looked back down at him as calm and stoic as ever.

“Are you quite finished Loki?” Heimdall asked.

Loki smirked up at Heimdall then turned on his heels and started running down the hall. Apparently magic wasn’t doing the trick. And Loki was younger and smaller than the training sentry. The young alpha figured he could outrun Heimdall.

The first steps in, Loki heard Heimdall sigh deeply from behind him and then heavy footsteps started to trail after him. Loki rounded a sharp corner to his left, then another to his right, teleported up three floors and continued to run down the hall.

Surely Heimdall couldn’t keep up with this chaos.

-

Apparently Heimdall could keep up with the chaos. And he didn’t make idle threats. Now, Loki was confined to his chambers for the next fortnight. But that was fine, it gave the young prince more than enough time to formulate more plans to evade Heimdall.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.


End file.
